Forever
by Midori Akita
Summary: Some things don't always end up with a happy ending.


**Forever**

**By: **Midori Akita

**Summary: **Some things don't always end up with a happy ending.

**Pairing:** Ienzo/Myde

**POV: **Ienzo

**DISCLAIMER: **If I owned Kingdom Hearts, do you _think_ I would be sitting here writing?

**A/N: **Please note that Ienzo is Zexion's Somebody, and there isn't an official name for Demyx's Somebody, so I used Myde.

The door was shut in Ienzo's face, nearly hitting him in the nose. He flinched slightly, then turned and walked away. He rubbed his arms through the black knit sweater he wore; it was slightly chilly, but not enough to make him shiver.

He sighed and let his thoughts flood into his mind. Ansem had just told him that he was going have to move from his house. His parents had died a week and a half ago, not that he really cared about his abusive parents, so he'd moved in with his boyfriend, Myde.

God, he loved Myde. Myde was fun, outgoing, and very loud, basically the complete opposite of Ienzo. While Myde was lazy at times and lay around the house playing his sitar, Ienzo was very hard working and was an apprentice scientist to Ansem, the ruler of Radient Garden.

Myde loved playing his sitar, a strange instrument that resembled a guitar. He constantly wrote songs for Ienzo, playing them whenever he got the chance. Myde could be very romantic when he wanted to, and usually brought Ienzo a flower on the fifteenth of every month, the date of the month when they'd first met at a local fast food place.

So Ienzo didn't want to leave Myde, just so he could go be an apprentice. Being an apprentice wasn't worth it if he couldn't be with Myde.

"Two boys living together isn't appropriate," Ansem had said. "People might think you're gay, and I can't have that reputation within my castle.

Ienzo snickered at the thought. Half the town already _knew_ he was gay, and half the town _was_ gay, as a matter of fact. Radient Gardens was a rainbow of homosexuals, so when it got around that Ienzo was living with Ansem as one of his adopted sons, it might put Ansem in better light. The people of Radient Gardens nodded toward parents that accepted homosexuals.

Not that Ansem gave a damn, the homophobe.

Ienzo sighed and shoved his hands into the pockets of his jeans. The wind blew harshly in his direction, making his hair mess up, not that it mattered anyway. His hair was always like that, and it never really bothered him.

"Fuck my _life!_" Ienzo exclaimed.

"Tch, language, Ienzo," a voice said from behind him. He turned around to see Lea and Isa walking behind him.

"Go away, Lea."

"So antisocial, Ienzo," Isa said and linked his arm with Ienzo's. Lea did the same only in the opposite direction. The two started walking, making Ienzo go in a circle. "We only wanted to see if you'd battle with us."

"I have things to do," Ienzo snapped and unlinked his arms. He stepped away, a little dizzy from all the spinning, but staying on his feet nonetheless.

"What d'you think he means, Isa?" Lea asked, his voice laced with sarcasm.

"Hmm…maybe that Ansem is making him move to the castle?"

They both hopped up onto a stone wall that lined somebody's yard and walked along it until they were in front of Ienzo, jumping in front of Ienzo and making him nearly fall.

"Ohh, and he has to move from that apartment with his pixie boyfriend too!" Lea cooed and grabbed Ienzo's arm. He spun Ienzo around very fast, then stopped him out of nowhere, making the world spin.

"Where'd you hear that?" Ienzo snapped.

Isa snorted. "With gossips like Even and Braig in that castle? It's a wonder the whole town doesn't know about this. I'm surprised that nobody's spilled about whatever the hell you freaks are doing in the basement!"

"Shut up, asshats," Ienzo muttered, defending his companions. He didn't like Even, Braig, or any of them, for that matter, but they _were_ his colleagues, and they deserved his support no matter what. "Aren't you punks supposed to be in school anyway?"

Isa and Lea were seventeen and still in the middle of their senior year, while Ienzo had graduated two years ago. Ienzo knew that the high school had just finished their Winter Break, and it wasn't snowing, so there weren't any school closings.

"Didn't feel like going," Lea said simply and Isa shrugged.

"Interesting, you're mothers will be happy to hear that," Ienzo said with a sly grin.

"They don't give a shit," they both said and snorted.

"Oh, but your fathers do."

Lea's father was a strict military officer, stationed in Midgar to fight the increasing Heartless population that had been springing up in Shin-Ra territory. Isa's father was a commander in Edge and made weekly phone calls to make sure that his son would follow in his footsteps, which Isa was not. Isa's father would have come back and beat the daylights out of Isa for not being a 'good son', but the increasing Heartless all over Shin-Ra territory prevented that, as well as an overpopulation of Chocobos in the way.

"They're over in the Midgar area, there's no _way_ you could get a message over there without it being damaged by the Heartless," Isa sneered.

"And even if the message _did_ make it, they're way too busy with said Heartless, you're outta luck, little Ienzo," Lea snapped.

They each grabbed a hold of his arms and pushed him against the stone wall. Isa's fist was clenched, prepared to hit him as soon as Lea told him it was okay to do so. Even if Isa's father was superior to Lea's, Lea was still superior in their friendship.

Ienzo snorted. "I dunno, living with Ansem _could_ have benefits. One little favor and I could get at least one of them on the phone." Lea blinked a couple of times, and then motioned for his release. "Now scurry on back to Mommy before I get a phone."

They both scowled and turned away.

"We'll be back, brat," Lea snapped over his shoulder.

"Sooner than you think!" Isa added.

Ienzo sighed as they finally walked away. It was definitely the worst day of his life, and he still had to deal with idiots like Lea Mitchell and Isa Stevens, who thought they were older just because they were taller than him.

"Fuckin' kids…" he muttered and stalked away. It wasn't as cold now, but the wind was still blowing with a blinding rage, making it seem abnormally cold. His hands were bright red from the lack of gloves, and his ears felt like hey weren't even there. He'd have to save money for a decent hat and pair of gloves, since he was currently flat broke.

Ansem would probably buy him some, since Ansem _was_ about to be his adopted father…

No, he thought. Ienzo wanted to buy his stuff with his own, hard-earned money, not by mooching off a guardian.

He sighed again and rubbed his hands together, exhaling into them for warmth. He was a block from his house by now. A block away from the end of his happiness, the end of his relationship, the end of his love life.

"Please…… don't make him hate me," Ienzo whispered, his eyes aimed at the sky. He didn't believe in God or any other higher being, but he didn't _not_ believe either. But right now, he needed any help he could get.

Why couldn't Ansem be accepting of his apprentice being gay? Why couldn't he accept the fact that Ienzo lived with another man? How could he not see that his other apprentices went to a gay strip club every Friday to get lap dances from the fruity stripped named Lumaria*?

Why him?

He kicked a chunk of ice on the sidewalk and watched as it hit a lamp post with a metallic clang. His house was only a couple yards away, Myde's dark blue car parked in the driveway, his rose bushes outside close to being completely dead. His neighbor's young children were running around their yard, throwing a baseball back and forth.

"Denzel, Marlene, mind you don't put that baseball through my window again!" Ienzo called to them as he walked up the sidewalk to his front door.

"Okay, Ienzo!" Denzel said as he threw the ball to Marlene. He over shot it, making the ball sail over the white picket fence that separated the two yards. Ienzo caught it in his hand and tossed it back over.

"Tell your mother that Myde enjoyed the lasagna she sent over last night," he said as he opened the front door.

"We will!"

Ienzo nodded as he walked into the house, shutting the door softly behind him. Myde's sitar was propped again the arm of the couch. The living room itself was empty, as was the kitchen. He kicked off his shoes and went to search the fridge for something to drink. All that was left was some tap water and a swig of kiwi lemonade left in the bottle, which Ienzo drank gratefully and then threw away. There weren't any signs that Myde had made any preparations for dinner, and Ienzo wondered if Myde was even at home. He walked through the house, pausing when he heard the sounds of the shower running.

"Myde?" Ienzo called loud enough to be heard.

"Oh, hey, Zo-zo-chan!" Myde yelled over the sound of the water, using the nickname that Ienzo detested, but allowed when they were alone.

"Mind if I make tacos for dinner?"

"Sounds good!" Myde said, and a thump echoed in the shower, probably from Myde dropping something.

Ienzo nodded to nobody in particular, walking into the kitchen to get dinner ready. He took out tomatoes, a head of lettuce, and some jalapeños from a drawer in the fridge, placing them on a cutting board that was on the counter. He grabbed a knife from the silverware drawer, and pressed play on the old boom box on the counter. An old song by Skillet (the band, not the frying pan) started playing. The current CD was one he'd put a lot of varying music on, ranging from Marilyn Manson to Buckcherry to Evanescence. He hit the skip button, and raised an eyebrow to a song he didn't recognize.

_Du......du hast……du hast nich._

Oh, right, Du Hast by Rammstein. The song had an aggressive feel to it, with thumping beats and angry sounding lyrics. Ienzo decided that he liked the rhythm, so he hit the repeat button on the ancient boom box so the song would keep playing. He proceeded to cut the vegetables on the cutting board, keeping in rhythm with the thumping beats in the song.

When the song ended, instead of starting over again, it started playing Forever by Papa Roach. Ienzo scowled, not liking that his concentration had been broken while cutting a ripe tomato. The knife slipped slightly, threatening to chop one of Ienzo's fingers off, but quick reflexes saved his middle digit.

"Piece o' shit boom box," Ienzo muttered and hit a couple more buttons until Du Hast came on again. Making sure that the repeat function was actually working, he skipped the song, grinning when it played over.

Ienzo continued chopping the vegetables for his and Myde's dinner, until he'd chopped five tomatoes, half a head of lettuce, and six jalapeños and listened to Rammstein at least eight times. He scraped the produce onto a plate and covered it in plastic wrap, sticking it in the fridge until they were ready to eat. While in the fridge, he snagged some thawed hamburger meat from one of the shelves and plopped it onto a skillet (yes, the cookware this time). Grabbing some spices from the cabinets, he turned on the stove burner and waited for it to heat up. He tapped his foot to the beat of the music and throwing spices into the pan at random order as it began to heat.

Cooking, as weird as it sounded, brought Ienzo at peace. The smell of herbs and spices calmed his nerves and lulled his mind so it only focused on the food. You couldn't space out or anything, or else the food wouldn't taste right. Every thought had to be on the food, or something would go wrong.

And right now, spacing out…or actually _thinking_…might be bad, considering he didn't want to think about what he had to tell Myde once dinner was done.

Ienzo moved the meat around the pan with a spatula, grinning slightly when the smell of the spices wafted into his nose. He breathed in the smell of garlic and cayenne pepper.

Draining the meat grease into the sink, Ienzo turned the hot water on without a second thought. A yell from the bathroom startled him, and then he remembered that they couldn't run water while someone was in the shower.

The result?

"_Hottttttttttt!_"

Wanting to clock himself over the head with the skillet, he shut the water off.

"Sorry Myde!" Ienzo yelled.

"Zo-zo-chan you are _dead_ when I get my clothes on!"

Snickering, Ienzo put the skillet back on the stove and cooked the meat some more, letting the spices cook to their full potential. The shower water was turned off once Ienzo had put the meat in a little bowl and stuck it in the oven to keep warm. He walked to the pantry that had a lot of dry food, varying from spaghetti to peanut butter, and reached for the box of soft taco shells that were on the top shelf. He couldn't reach, even on his tiptoes and jumping.

He heard a chuckle behind him, and suddenly a warm chest was pressed against his back. Myde, at a staggering height of six foot, reached above Ienzo and plucked the desired item from the shelf.

"I hate you," Ienzo said good-naturedly.

"What? Because you're just a little chibi?" Myde cooed and pinched Ienzo's cheeks, making him look like a fish.

"Remove your hand if you value it," Ienzo said through his puckered lips.

"But you're so adorable~!"

Ienzo raised an eyebrow and nibbled on one of Myde's fingers. "I'm twenty years old; I'm not supposed to be adorable."

Myde handed Ienzo the box of taco shells and pulled him into a bone-crushing hug. Ienzo felt his face being pressed into Myde's collar bone (that's just _how_ short he was compared to the older man) and his feet being lifted off the ground.

"Twenty schwenty. You're small and cute and look twelve!" Myde exclaimed and still trapped Ienzo in his arms.

"This twelve year old is about to go little ninja on your ass unless you put me down." Ienzo replied and attempted, with no success, to make his feet touch the ground.

"Oh fine," Myde said and released him. Wearing nothing but pajama pants and a towel around his shoulders, Myde went into the living room and collapsed onto the couch. Ienzo heard the old, crappy television flicker on.

Ienzo snickered and took the shells from the box Myde had gotten for him, putting the shells in a Ziploc bag and popping them in the microwave. He took out the vegetables and set them on the table, unwrapping the previously placed plastic wrap and tossing it in the garbage can.

"Oi, dinner time!" Ienzo called to Myde as the microwave beeped. He placed the shells and the meat on the table just as Myde sat down in his usual seat.

They ate in silence that night. Ienzo tried many times to tell Myde about his departure tonight, but he chickened out every time and just continued eating. Myde ate as usual, with about half a taco per bite with his mouth wide open, but at least tonight he wasn't talking with his mouth stuffed with food.

Ienzo went to bed after dinner, while Myde washed the dishes and then watched some late night T.V. He sat up in bed, reading a book to kill time before he and Myde went to sleep. The book didn't catch his interest that much, he'd read it before and knew what would happen, but he had nothing else to do.

At around 11 o'clock, Ienzo decided that he should begin packing his things before Myde came to bed for the night. He retrieved his old suitcase from under the bed and started to put all his clothes into it. Some more books went into the extra space on the side of the bag. He tucked the suitcase back under the bed just as he heard some footsteps in the hallway. He jumped back into bed and under the covers just as Myde walked into the room. Myde got into the bed next to him after rubbing his hair with his towel.

As Myde slowly went to sleep, Ienzo stayed wide awake. He had to, or else he wouldn't have to balls, figuratively speaking, to leave. So he waited for Myde to fall asleep, then set an alarm on his phone to go off in two hours, to ensure he actually got some damn sleep before moving to Ansem's house.

He quickly fell asleep as he lay back on the soft feather pillows. And then, all too quickly, his phone vibrated his had, waking him up with a twitch. He groaned, he didn't _want_ to leave!

But he had to.

He got up from the bed without waking up Myde and slid the suitcase from under it. Making his way to the living room, he paused near the stack of papers on the desk in their bedroom. He grabbed a sheet and a pen, then dragged the slightly heavy bag into the living room.

It was one o'clock, according to the neon green numbers on the cable box. Ienzo turned on the lamp near the couch and scribbled a note onto the lined paper.

**Myde,**

**I'm sorry, but I have to move to Ansem's house after my parents…you know. He said I can't live with you anymore, and I have to leave. ****Please**** don't come to the house to try and get me to come back, I don't want Ansem or one of his other goons to do anything to hurt you. Just remember that I don't want to leave you, and nothing could ever make me want to. I hope we get to see each other again, but it's highly unlikely with Ansem in charge.**

**I love you,**

**Ienzo**

Ienzo started to tear up while writing the letter. He made it so his didn't any stains on the note, stains that were sure to make Myde cry too. He left it near the telephone, where Myde was sure to find it.

He went out the door with his bag in his hand. As he dragged it down the stairs, he looked back at his house.

"Goodbye," he murmured quietly, then made his way towards his new home, leaving his happiness back in his bed, next to Myde.

**This was sitting in my Unfinished folder for a while D So the last couple of paragraphs is half-assed just so I could finish it.**


End file.
